


Secret Santa

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa, for once, went off relatively okay.</p>
<p>Relatively, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge for card_writing, one of the comms for gameofthrones on LJ. For the prompt "Getting a gift from an unexpected person".

Secret Santa, for once, went off relatively okay.

Relatively, anyway.

Lydia didn't follow the maximum $20 limit, of course. But she had Allison so it was kind of expected that she wouldn't follow the rules. Allison didn't really follow the limit, either, but she hand crafted John bullets, ornamental more than anything. Infused with wolfsbane, too, much to John's delight although no one in the room thought he'd actually use them on anyone there.

Probably.

Scott got Kira (by trading around with the other pack members!) so his gift to her remained a secret so Stiles was willing to bet it was something dirty, something expensive or something neither of them wanted to explain the significance of. 

Stiles took the high road with his gift and got Isaac a pair of fingerless gloves he'd actually paid someone to make with colour preferences and near-perfect sizing so they wouldn't slip on his hands. Isaac didn't give more than an appreciative nod in Stiles' direction but Stiles felt it was a win.

Isaac got Derek, John got Melissa (he was pretty sure his dad might've swapped around in a team with Scott for that one), Melissa had Lydia, etc, etc. 

In all the excitement of exchanging and waiting to see how Isaac reacted to his own gift it slipped Stiles' mind that he didn't have a gift from his Secret Santa until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sorry, yours is down in the car. Forgot to grab it. Come down with me to get it," Derek said into Stiles' ear in a normal tone but quiet enough to be white noise with the rustling and chatter around them. And it wasn't a question or request so Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay sour wolf. 'Merry Christmas, Stiles. Come carry your own gift up ten flights of stairs,'" he said sarcastically as Derek led him to the door. Derek passed Stiles his coat with a glare.

"I have an elevator."

Stiles waved his hand. "Semantics." Derek left without a coat or sweater, of course, while Stiles pulled out his hat and gloves from his jacket pocket and pulled them on while chattering down the hall to the elevator.

"Maybe I can guess what you got me, hmm? The new _Dragon Age_? No, I think that's a little too modern for you. Maybe that new _Avengers_ comic Scott and I were talking about? Nah, you never pay attention to what we talk about. I know!" Stiles and Derek got into the elevator and after pushing the button for the ground floor Derek allowed Stiles to push him back against the wall with one finger poked into his chest.

"A set of luggage because you want me to be anywhere but here!" 

"Har har," Derek replied. "Don't give me any ideas for next year."

"There's always my birthday," Stiles mused. 

Stiles chattered the rest of the way down which only took about a minute since the building was empty aside from the penthouse. When they got to the bottom they stepped outside and Stiles flipped his collar up against the chill. It didn't get _that_ cold in Beacon Hills for the winter but Stiles didn't like it either way. Ever since the Nogitsune "incident" he didn't like feeling cold.

At all.

Once they got to Derek's SUV Derek turned around and faced Stiles, odd look on his face. 

"So I was thinking--"

"That's never good," Stiles cracked but pressed his lips together exaggeratedly at Derek's frown.

Derek opened his mouth, made some hesitant noises and then blinked. "I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"O-Kay?"

Derek reached into his back pocket and pulled out... his phone. Stiles waited, eyebrow raised while Derek brought something up on his screen. Taking a deep breath Derek stepped closer to Stiles and held his phone above their heads. Stiles tipped his head back to see the screen and once he saw, looked back to Derek who was standing inches away now, their faces incredibly close.

"Uh?"

"Can't carry the real thing around in my pocket, of course," Derek said by way of explanation with a half grin.

"But that's... that's mistletoe," Stiles said, feeling stupid. And warm. Warm and cold at once but getting warmer. And more confused. 

Warm.

"I thought," Derek started. "I mean, you said I don't listen to you and Scott but I do. Every single stupid thing that comes out of your mouth. Including all the whining and griping about not having someone to kiss for the New Year."

Stiles blinked. "But it's not the New Year."

Derek seemed to deflate a little, his face falling just enough for Stiles to notice and he brought his arm down. "Yeah, I thought it might've been stupid. There's something for real in the back of the SUV th--"

Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and held it back over their heads with the phone casting a glow over them. "Hold on, give me time to process here! So you're saying that your Secret Santa to me is for me to have someone to kiss on New Year's?"

"Or for more than New Year's," Derek replied, looking directly into Stiles' eyes. "Now. Tomorrow. January 6th."

"Why January 6th? What's so special about January 6th?" Stiles asked, teasingly.

"It might turn out to be the first day I don't want to kill you for being so annoying," Derek threw back.

Stiles grinned. "But you make it so easy to--"

Derek tipped his head forward, swallowing Stiles' words and making him instantly hot down to the tips of his toes. Derek's lips on his were firm but cautious, letting Stiles take what he wanted before countering. And Stiles wanted.

Stiles let his free hand cup the back of Derek's neck and hold him in place while he moved forward and slipped his tongue into Derek's mouth. Derek returned the move and if his kissing skills were any indication of how he would be in bed... well, Stiles was getting a better gift than anyone else this year. 

It wasn't until Derek's phone went dark automatically, leaving them in the dark again, that Stiles realized how long they'd been outside, making out in front of Derek's SUV. He pulled Derek's arm down with his and drew it around his waist, while he pulled away from the kiss and cupped Derek's cheeks with both hands. 

"This is against the Secret Santa rules, you know," Stiles said seriously which made Derek's eyebrow raise. "I'm pretty sure this is worth a little more than $20."

"I won't tell if you won't," Derek murmured back, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead. 

"Fuck that, I'm telling _everyone_!" Stiles crowed. 

"That's okay, too," Derek agreed, then cocked his head at the SUV. "Although there really is a gift for you in the backseat."

"Is this where you show me your jingle bells?" Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"One holiday at a time, you dirty Santa," Derek shot back. He tugged Stiles towards the SUV and opened the door. Stiles reached inside and pulled out a gift bag. He shook it playfully, then reached in and pulled out...

"You _do_ listen to us," Stiles breathed as he took in the new _Avengers_ comic. 

"It's hard to tune you out," Derek shrugged. "But it doesn't really matter now that I know how to shut you up."

"And my Secret Santa gift to you is that I'm not even going to say anything about that," Stiles replied, then kissed Derek again.

Because he could.


End file.
